figversefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Michos
Hi Michos, welcome to Fig Hunter Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Miasmal Citadel page. Can I recommend that you turn the rich text editor off by going to then editing then uncheck "Use rich text editor". It is much more complicated than the normal text and breaks most of the existing edits. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dragonshark (Talk) 05:08, 29 July 2010 Deliverance Hello, Michos. I am NeroZero, and I would like to ask you a few things about Deliverance. First of all, do you have unlocked the cheats on Deliverance? If you have NOT, then please answer this message "no" and ignore further questions. I assume you did as you edited the Key Items in Deliverance, and I imagine to add the items that were only acessible through cheating (Yet again, I may be wrong and too hopeful). Now, let's start. 1. Can you use the Key Items Rod of Fire and Rod of Ice by actually pressing 1and 2? 2. In case of positive, what exactly do you find behind the boulders at the "Lingon Temple" ruins and the woods near Villageville? And where exactly can you go by using the Rod of Ice? That is all. Thank you. -NeroZero-BR 22:35, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :It appears that these items don't work properly in the current version. - Chimto 10:40, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :Firstly, those items do not work. Secondly, if you have any questions like this, you should ask DeeKayFTW, he is really doing all the magic, I am just filling the Wiki. Michos 20:18, June 27, 2012 (UTC) "Wikitory"? If I may, what purpose could you have possibly had for uploading those two "wikitory" images? They seem kinda pointless - they don't show up on any page, and they don't show any relevant game information; all they do is take up space. Just curious. --DK 05:47, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :I'm going to delete the images soon if you don't use them on your userpage. (though this really isn't the place to show off your hacking skills if they don't further knowledge about the game) Thanks. - Dragonshark (talk) 03:55, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Communication I have a Fig Hunter account and a Kongregate account (with the same name as this one on the Wiki). - Chimto (talk) 04:34, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Inquiry of a Nonuser Hello, Michos! I am but a simple nonuser, a pitiful speck on the fig hunter wiki's-- What? You want to know what I wrote this for? Are you sure I shouldn't grovel or anything? Fine then. I was wondering how you found the image to use in the 'Fignar Haddabookadoowhatever' page. That is my question. :oh me oh my, it sure has been a while since I checked this thing! :I found it in the game files of early version of Deliverance...I think! Since most of Pseudo's games work on the same base engine, that was just modified and improved, you can find many 'relics' of older games in the files and in the code. :Michos (talk) 14:06, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :DUH, CORRECTION! :Deekay reminded me that it was him who dug up this particular image. Oh well, it's really hard to remember sometimes which one of us found what! Sorry, Deekay, and sorry, Mr Notuser! :Michos (talk) 14:18, June 25, 2013 (UTC)